Into the Multiverse
Into the Multiverse '''is a school project made in 2018 It was directed by Lazar Dragojlovic and stars him as himself and Rhodesian Cliffbouncer, Arnþór Árni Logason as himself, Hjörtur Logi Þorgeirsson as himself, and Páll Helgi Hjaltason as himself. Synopsis Four young men find themselves in a dimension that was created by them but also previously unbeknownst to them. There, they face the characters they've created and have to find a way out. Plot '''Setup Lazar, Páll, Arnþór, and Hjörtur travel to a dimension where their characters have come to life. And they use a device to travel to that dimension Arnþór's Quest Split Paths First to enter the dimension, Arnþór is on a quest to find the Athenaeum. On his travels, he finds the Rhodesian Cliffbouncer. Cliff presents Arnþór with two pathways, one leading into a dark forest, another leading to a bright path. Arnþór picks the bright path and Cliff disappears. On that path, Arnþór finds the Metrosexual Hipster, Arnþór tells him about his search for the Athenaeum and Metrosexual Hipster calls for Cliff to help him. Cliff appears before Arnþór, grabs him and they both disappear. The Athenaeum Arnþór appears in the Athenaeum and meets Miller-133334 and Gísli Súrsson. Gísli said some Icelandic gibberish and Miller tries to ignore it. Arnþór wonders where the rest of his pals are. Miller questions Arnþór on how he got into the Athenaeum, Arnþór tells him Cliff helped, Miller wanted to know where Cliff was, Arnþór said he didn't know. Suspecting that Arnþór may be lying, Miller and Arnþór go towards him and threaten him, Cliff comes and saves Arnþór by teleporting him away. Gísli says a bunch of gibberish and Miller starts to get frustrated and tells him to shut up. Creator vs. Creation Second to enter the dimension, Hjörtur finds himself in an area that looks a lot like Rhodesia. There, he finds Larry and Wade. Larry screams at Hjörtur and he and Wade start attacking Hjörtur. Cliff was able to bounce in and rescue Hjörtur from his own creations. The Most Insane Characters Third to enter the dimension, Páll immediately sees Chicken Thing. Páll expresses his dislike for Chicken Thing and even going so far as to encourage him to fight. Palli gets stabbed but is able to make a run for it. Without looking where he was going, he runs into the Tree Guardian, Páll seems relieved at first until Tree Guardian threatens Páll and wants to slay him for the trees, but just in the nick of time, Cliff rescues Páll Lazar's Oversight Godmode off Before he takes his turn to enter the dimension, he starts to realize that he forgot to put godmode on, and so he hastily finished his bottle of Toppur and makes his way into the dimension. Character Calamity Finally meeting each other, Hjörtur, Palli, and Arnþór were followed by Larry, Wade, and Chicken Thing. Lazar comes from the bushes and brings Adias, Neon, and the Rhodesian Cliffbouncer with him, he intended on bringing Crocodile Peterson and Wave as well, but they were busy. The characters duke it out and Wade and Chicken thing are able to run away, Larry is however immobilized because he got kicked in the nuts. Cliff takes Adias and Neon away but leaves Palli, Hjörtur, Arnþór, and Lazar in the dimension. Cast * Lazar Dragojlovic as Himself, Rhodesian Cliffbouncer, Neon, Chicken Thing, and Wade * Arnþór Árni Logason as Himself, Tree Guardian, Chicken Thing * Hjörtur Logi Þorgeirsson as Himself, Metrosexual Hipster, and Gísli Súrsson * Páll Helgi Hjaltason as Himself, Miller-133334, and Adias * Þórarinn Gunnar Óskarsson as Larry Category:Released Films